Tina Belcher
'Tina Ruth Belcher '''is the oldest child. She is a 13-year old hopeless romantic with a powerful sex drive and minimal social skills. She likes horses, rainbows, zombies, writing erotic fiction, and movies, as was revealed in ''Crawl Space. She attends Wagstaff School with her siblings, Gene Belcher and Louise Belcher. She is voiced by Dan Mintz. Personality Tina rarely shows emotion. When voting who would serve a customer they thought was a child molester, Bob says they shouldn't let Tina serve him because she is bad with customers. Louise says that it isn't her fault because she's autistic but they are immediately contradicted by their father. In Crawl Space, she dreams of zombies making out, which strangely enough, she enjoys -- until she finds out it's actually her grandparents. Haunted by the sound, she climbs to the school roof and tries to sleep there. When she sees the boys' locker room nearby, she peeks through the vent and whispers to them to take off their towels. She falls through the ceiling of the locker room and onto the boys. Tina also sits in the janitors closet and watches boys feet. In Sheesh! Cab, Bob?, its shown that she is very timid around boys she likes. Tina also becomes the center of attention, by moaning as seen in Sexy Dance Fighting and by hiding under under the table causing the party to come to a halt because she wanted to end her party because Jimmy Pesto Jr.'s father wouldn't let him go to Tina's 13 birthday party as seen in Sheesh! Cab, Bob?. In Bad Tina she is seen writing erotic friendfiction, since she had written fanfiction for every other major show, movie, and book, involving zombies furthering her zombie fetish. In Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks, Tina accidentally wrecks the car and believes she is a jinx to her family. Tina is left-handed. She can be seen writing erotic friend fiction with her left hand in Bad Tina and playing a left-handed guitar in The Frond Files. Love Interests , her new boyfriend, while Jimmy Jr. looks on.]] In every episode with Jimmy Jr. it's shown that Tina likes him. In Two for Tina, Tina decides to go to the dance with Josh, the boy she met lurking in the dairy case at Fresh Feed in Lindapendent Woman. Tina still has feelings for Jimmy Jr., however, as she'd logged over 3000 fantasy hours in her relationship with him, and according to her "You don't just throw that away!" Trivia *In the early production days of Bob's Burgers, Tina was originally a boy named Daniel, named after Dan Mintz. Later on, however, the staff felt like it wouldn't work, so they changed the sex of the character and gave the character a new name: Tina (though Mintz could still voice Tina as the producers that it could pass as an awkward teenage puberty voice). Memorable quotes *"I am a smart, strong, sensual woman." *"If we see any mermaids I'm gonna ask them where their merginas are." *"My heart just pooped its pants." *"Time for the charm bomb to explode." *"I want a dry-erase board so I can write down all my private thoughts and then erase them immediately" *"My crotch is itchy." *"I'm no hero, I put my bra on one boob at a time like everyone else." Archer version Image gallery Tina on winged unicorn.jpg Tina meets winged unicorn.gif Tina unicorn breathed on by winged unicorn.gif References Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Belcher Family